1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the prevention of automobile collisions, particularly on single-lane roadways having blind corners.
2. Description of Related Art
Obstructed views are a major contributor to automobile collisions each year, resulting in injury and/or death. There have been some attempts in the art to prevent accidents using sensors and warning systems.
The prior art consists of various systems configured to prevent automobile collisions at intersections. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,283 to Varian discloses an intersection safety light assembly and method for warning a driver of a vehicle on a first road of an approaching vehicle on a second road that is approaching an intersection of the first and second roads. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,219 to Yoshikawa et al. discloses an indicating apparatus for preventing vehicles from colliding with each other as they pass an intersection of roads. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,491 to Kopchak discloses a motion detecting traffic light system for use at a blind corner adjacent to which a first roadway and a second roadway intersect.
While there are a number of technologies in the art that assist in the prevention of automobile collisions at intersections, nothing addresses the danger posed by single-lane roads having blind corners. Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a system that alerts a driver of oncoming traffic, and deters the driver from attempting passage of an upcoming single-lane roadway having a blind corner until passage can be safely made.